What of Destiny?
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: A fierce battle between Naruto and Orochimaru has ensued, but now Naruto's alone... with his baby daughter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own Nakita however. I hope you enjoy the story.

What of Destiny?

It was raining when she died. In the heat of battle. "Hinata, run away." He cried badly hurt. "No. I'll be fine." She said back. Hinata stood in front of him, protecting him. "Please Hinata. Run." She shook her head. The girl had had enough. "I have to protect you Naruto." Orochimaru came at her. She began her secret jutsu. Suddenly she had a vision: a man stood over a body, a baby crying. The man on the floor gasped, "No, Nakita. O-orochimaru, leave her." Orochimaru chuckled and killed the baby. The man on the floor screamed and tried to attack Orochimaru, but was only killed in the process.

Hinata snapped out of the vision just as he stabbed her. Naruto screamed, "Hinata!" She gasped and placed her hands on his arms, "If I go to hell… you're coming with me." Suddenly there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw Hinata lying on the ground. He used what energy he had and went over to her, "Hinata?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Naruto… take care of Nakita and keep her safe." "You're gonna be ok, Hinata." He began to cry. She smiled, "I love you Na. ru. to…" He cried resting his forehead on hers.

A few days later Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. He sat up and looked around. "So you're finally awake?" He turned his head and saw the figure of a woman standing in the corner, "Hinata?" "No. It's me, Kurenai." "S-sensei Yuhi. Where's Hinata?" "I'm sorry Naruto, but… Hinata died." "What?" "She died the same night you fought Orochimaru." "This can't be." "I'm sorry." He began to cry, "No. She can't be." Kurenai walked over to the window, "I also know about the baby." His head shot up at her, "Where is she? I swear if anything happened to her…" "Relax Naruto. She's fine. She's with Lady Tsunade." "I want her here… with me." "Fine then. I'll have Tenten bring her." "How did you find out about her?" "Hinata told me herself. She came to me the night of your fight and asked me to watch her. I agreed and she left her with me." "Did she mention who the father was?" "No, but I can guess who." Naruto looked down at the bed sheets, "Why did she have to die? It's not fair."

Just then Lady Tsunade came into the room holding a sleeping baby, "Naruto?" He looked up and saw her. Lady Tsunade handed the baby to Naruto. He held her close, "Hinata's funeral will be tomorrow. You really should come. I think Hinata would want you to." Kurenai said sorrowfully. Lady Tsunade and Kurenai left the room and he leaned back against the wall holding her. She gave a little yawn and opened her eyes.

From the hospital window he watched as Hinata's funeral took place. Naruto held his daughter, who was crying. He held her close and walked out of the room. He made his way down to her.

Down below, many friends and allies gathered bringing flowers. The younger ones first then the Genin, Chunin, all the Jonin in rank B, Jonin in rank S, family, then the Hokage last. The first person from the S Jonin was Shino Aburame. He laid a flower on her coffin and walked away. Next was Choji Akamichi. He did the same as Shino. Then it was Sakura Haruno who was crying. She laid the flower down and walked away. Then it was Neji Hyuuga. He did the same as Shino and Choji. Next was Kiba Inuzuka. A tear rolled down his face as he set the flower down. Rock Lee was next. He gave a bow after he set the flower down. Next was Shikamaru Nara. He did the same as Shino and the others. Then it was Tenten. She was the same as Sakura. Next was Sasuke Uchiha who closed his eyes as he set the flower down. Next it was Ino Yamanaka who did the same as Sasuke.

Naruto stayed in the back, watching. He had got her to stop crying and she began to sleep. He saw the higher ranked Jonin going next. Might Guy went up first then Kakashi was next. Juraiya went up placing 2 flowers. Naruto could her him whisper, "This one's from Naruto." Following him was Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata's Sensei. She placed a flower down with a tear in her eye. The last to come up was Lady Tsunade since none of her family stepped up. Just as she laid the flower down she heard everyone gasp. She turned to see everyone parting to make way for Naruto. He walked up to her. She shook her head and everyone began to leave. Only 9 of the now 11 B rank Jonin stayed, Neji left. Naruto went up to Hinata's coffin and tried to smile, "Look Hinata. I brought Nakita to see you. I know how much you miss her." Sakura turned to Sasuke and laid her head on his chest crying. He held her close. Kiba and Shino went up to him. Each had a flower. "Here Naruto." Kiba said sadly. "This one's for her too." Shino said handing him the flower. Naruto took both flowers giving one to Nakita o hold. He placed his down then had Nakita drop hers. Naruto seemed to be in so much pain. Sakura walked up to him, "I'm so sorry Naruto." "It's alright. At least she's in a better place… away from fighting." "That does sound better." Tenten said in a sad way. "Do you need any help going back?" Sakura asked. "I'll be fine…" Naruto turned and began walking back to the hospital wing trying to figure out how he was going to take care of Nakita.


End file.
